Rose-Tinted Panic
by Moongirl29
Summary: The Asterea Hill joint Student Council receive mysterious letters, claiming to be from someone called 'End of World'.


**A crossover I came up with when I was slightly bored, and not taking anything seriously - none of the characters belong to me.**

**Well, what would happen if SKU was set as Asterea Hill instead of Ohtori?**

* * *

It was midway through a morning English lesson at St. Miator's girl's academy, but Shizuma Hanazono was certainly not focusing on the teacher. Instead, she was intently observing the action of the girl at a desk near hers, who was not paying attention to the class either. Miyuki Rokujo was carefully and closely examining a small silver object in her hand, which appeared at first glance to be a ring.

But even though she was too far away to see it properly, Shizuma knew exactly what that ring looked like – it was imposed with a crest of seal in the shape of an ornate pinkish rose, and fitted neatly on the owner's fourth finger, like a wedding ring. She had one as well. But Miyuki's acquisition certainly made the situation a lot more real and interesting.

In her mind, Shizuma ran through the contents of this morning's mysterious letter. Was it even possible that Miyuki could have received the same elusive message? "The power to revolutionize the world"… "Something eternal"… Total slush, she was sure, but it had had an effect on her, and she couldn't get the idea out of her head. What if it did exist? The power to perform miracles… Miracles… Eternal… Kaori.

* * *

Later that afternoon in the dormitory, she decided it was time to confront Miyuki about the letter and ring.

"Oh, it's probably just a hoax – some girl trying to make the student council look ridiculous. We'll find them out eventually."

A very bland and sensible reply, just as Shizuma would have expected from her.

"In fact", continued Miyuki, " It's possible that the culprit is trying to attack this poor supposed 'Rose Bride' girl as well as us.

"You mean Himemiya Anthy? It's certainly possible, I believe she is a bit of a social outcast…"

"You know her, Shizuma?" Miyuki did not sound the least bit surprised about this.

"Well yes, actually", replied the Etoile, "She asked me if she could help out in my greenhouse. I let her seeing as I hardly go near the place now… She's a very competent gardener, and incredibly pretty with her glasses off and her hair down."

Miyuki decided it was best not to ask where Shizuma had seen Himemiya-san with her glasses of and hair down.

* * *

On the next day, a slightly awkward air pervaded the joint student council room. As an emergency meeting had been called, not everybody had been able to attend, save for the presidents and Etoile; but Kaname Kenjō and Momomi Kiyashiki lurked as per usual by Shion's sides, emitting a feeling of mild disapproval to the world in general.

Shion herself and Miyuki were (for once) of the same conviction that the strange letters and rings sent to the whole of the student council were simply a prank.

"It's just so ridiculous", stated the St. Spica's president, "'End of World'… 'The Rose Bride' – I've got no idea how they expect us to believe them, it sounds like something out of a Shojo manga."

"But we can't afford just to leave it be, can we?" interposed Chikaru Minamoto, with a sly smile. The others looked at her condescendingly. She had not spoken yet during the meeting, but was already wearing the ring on her finger; and did not seem to be taking Miyuki and Shion very seriously.

"What if there really is a dueling arena over Maiden Park? We should at least follow the instructions in the letter, and have a look for it."

Miyuki sighed, and put in sharply, "…And make ourselves look like complete idiots? I think it would be better and more realistic to concentrate on finding the culprit. But what do you think, Shizuma?"

Shizuma was not listening again. She was still listlessly thinking of the small, slight girl with the rose-coloured eyes, to whom she owed at least an apology.

"I… What were you saying?"

"The culprit, Shizuma. We should look for the culprit."

But by now, the Etoile was not really in the mood to discuss serious matters with a slightly vexed Miyuki. It would annoy her so much if she sided with St. Lulim's president…

"Well… These rings look pretty genuine to me. They can't have been cheap, you know."

"My point exactly!" Said Chikaru smugly. But she was eyeing the silver-haired girl carefully now, with that offputtingly all-knowing smile. Shizuma looked back at her, uncertainly. Chikaru addressed the rest of the girls assembled in a clear and slow voice, enunciating every word:

"So, suppose this isn't a hoax. Suppose this 'End of World' exists, and Himemiya really is the 'Rose Bride'. Suppose this miraculous, eternal power is real and now available to us. Sure, you probably think me crazy, and I don't think it's right to duel over a girl, but…

"…Oh Chikaru, _really_!"

"Can't you take any of this seriously?"

Shizuma said nothing, but gripped the edge of the table. Chikaru winked at her, and continued:

"Well, can we just imagine that this really is the case? Do any of us actually want this power? Do we need it in any way? In fact, I think it would be an awful thing if someone ever got hold of it. So then, even if only one of us wants to access this power, then surely it is the duty of the rest of us to stop them. Do you follow me now?"

The room was silent. Shizuma sank back in her chair, decisive and determined. The others stared disapprovingly at St. Lulim's student council president, whilst personally making a secret mental note to brush up on their fencing skills.


End file.
